Virtual computing instances (VCIs), such as virtual machines, virtual workloads, data, compute nodes, clusters, non-virtualized physical hosts, and containers, among others, have been introduced to lower data center capital investment in facilities and operational expenses and reduce energy consumption. A VCI is a software implementation of a computer that executes application software analogously to a physical computer. VCIs have the advantage of not being bound to physical resources, which allows VCIs to be moved around and scaled to meet changing demands of an enterprise without affecting the use of the enterprise's applications. VCIs can be deployed on a hypervisor provisioned with a pool of computing resources (e.g., processing resources, memory resources, etc.). There are currently a number of different configuration profiles for hypervisors on which VCIs may be deployed. A computing device including the pool of computing resources can host a hypervisor which can host the VCIs. Computing devices can be grouped into clusters. Each cluster can be associated with a service level. Updating the computing devices can include assigning the particular computing device to a cluster.